Pure Ganith
by NightcatMau
Summary: A collection of one-shots, all centered around Ganith, or Ghanith, as you will. Some you may have seen before some new additions will come along as the spirit moves me. Lime alert, mature readers only please.
1. Chapter 1

**It's my Life**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Tanith or Valkyrie. "It's My Life" is a song by Bon Jovi and you seriously frighten me if you didn't know that.

* * *

Tanith stretched lazily. Ever since she had returned and had the Remnant removed, Ghastly had been good to her, even going so far as to let her live with him. Of course that was the problem, she was _only_ living there. It was if their past attraction had never happened.

Had she imagined kissing him? She didn't think so. She could still feel the softness of his lips, feel the utter surprise of his reaction. She remembered ever so briefly feeling the delicious heat of his body next to hers. But he was sweet and reserved and that was half the problem. She wanted him as a lover, and that meant making the first move. But how? He didn't go for aggressive or did he?

The fact that she could almost feel how good those large hands would feel roaming up and down her body didn't help. It also really didn't help that he'd insisted on her sleeping in his bed while he took the couch, unaware that the male smell of him had permeated into the pillow and sheets.

Tanith got up with a growl of frustration. It so didn't help things that she was in love with him. Well, he was at the Sanctuary working late again, so she might as well get up. She wrapped the short silken robe Valkyrie had bought her around her lacy chemise and smiled to herself. Ghastly would have ten fits if he saw her dressed like this.

She went out to the main room, finding the light and put water on for tea. She was sipping her tea, thinking of going back to bed when she heard the front door to the shop open. Before she could slip back inside the bedroom Ghastly was in the main room, staring at her, clearly shocked. "Tanith." He managed and she grinned at him then put the tea down. it was now or never.

She walked up to him slowly, knowing he couldn't take his eyes of her. She smiled up at him then she was pulling his head down to met hers and kissing him, scars and all. Deeper and deeper she took the kiss, figuring she'd have to make it last a lifetime.

Then something magical happened. His strong arms were wrapping around her tightly, and Ghastly was returning the kiss with searing passion. The scent of him was heady, a heavenly mix of cologne and wool and she wanted this night to last forever.

But she pulled back ever so slightly to gaze deeply into his eyes. "I love you, Ghastly Bespoke." She said, fearing it would ruin the moment, that he'd reject her. But he smiled at her tenderly.

"I love you, Tanith Low." He murmured, a gentle thumb stroking her cheek, then he was pulling her back into him, there bodies flush and she felt the fire of his skin through his clothing, a sensation that set off fireworks inside of her. Tanith sighed at the pleasure of it and Ghastly seemed to take the sigh as an invitation to deepen their connection.

His mouth worked on hers, tenderly but insistently, and then he was doing things with gentle touches and teases of his tongue that she wouldn't have dreamed were possible. He was murmuring her name over and over as those large hands undid the tie to her robe and were skimming the surface of the chemise.

Tanith took the chance of his distraction to work on the buttons of his vest so she could at last touch his chest, even if only through his well-tailored shirt. Then he was shrugging the vest off for her, and her robe had found its way to the floor.

Ghastly pulled back to grin at her, seemingly enchanted with her. He ran his fingers over her hair gently. "Are you sure you want this, a relationship with me? This face is never going to get any better." He gestured at his scars and Tanith could feel him retreating inside himself.

She had no words to answer his pain, only tender kisses that she placed on his scars, making him shiver in delight. She held his face gently, cupping the sides, the flesh of her hands meeting his scarred face and she swore he was going to weep.

And then they were kissing again, much more tenderly, slowly, taking their time with one another. Ghastly seemed to be making a decision weighing if he could trust her to stay and she realized then that no woman ever had or he'd be a married man by now.

He was loyal, and kind and sweet, and charmingly old-fashioned. He wanted more than one night or a series of nights with her he wanted her to stay. That, she had to admit to herself was a first. Ghastly tilted her head up to meet his for a final chaste kiss then pulled back with a smile.

"Whoever tailored that for you forgot to use the rest of the fabric." He said, eyeing her chemise and Tanith laughed.

"You didn't seem to mind five minutes ago." She purred and he blushed highlighting the scars that she found to be as attractive as the rest of him. She picked up her robe and shrugged it on, then handed him his vest with an amused look.

"Never thought I'd hear myself saying this, but I'm serious about you. I love you. I want to stay if you'll have me." She said and Ghastly looked at her seeming to search for words.

"What about your problem with authority figures? I don't want you leaving because it becomes a problem, I can't handle that Tanith." She shrugged.

"You have no authority over me, so there's no problem. Besides Skulduggery and Valkyrie never listen to you anyhow, so I'd say authority is an exaggeration." She gave him a crooked grin and he smiled at her, seemingly charmed.

He made fresh tea for them both, pouring out her cold tea with evident distaste and his smile was sincere as he handed her the cup, but her stomach was filled with butterflies. She was giving him the power here, letting him decide because she loved him so much it hurt inside.

Ghastly sipped his tea then looked at her. "Yes, I'll have you, Tanith Low. But only if you'll marry me." He said and she could only grin in reply.

* * *

**Whoa, there was almost a moral in there somewhere. Gotta watch myself.**


	2. Man! I Feel Like a Woman

**Man! I Feel Like a Woman**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Tanith or Ghastly. Thanks to **FlawDiamonds **since I stole your idea about the boyfriend shirt. "Man! I Feel Like A Woman" is a song by Shania Twain and I could watch the video all day, just sayin'.

* * *

Tanith felt _sexy_. She was getting ready for the steak dinner Ghastly was at long last taking her out to after her rescue and the removal of the Remnant. And even she had to admit she looked smoking hot.

She'd slipped on sexy high-heeled black boots done up velvety leather and a short skirt covered the lacy black panties she'd selected for tonight. She'd selected a revealing push up bra, then a very sexy top that hugged her curves perfectly, all in black. She slipped one of Ghastly's white dress shirts on that he'd tailored to her and purred beguilingly at her reflection.

Tanith was a smoking hot blonde goddess and she knew it. She checked out her outfit wondering if she should go with a tie. Yes, yes she should. Something about seeing a woman in man's clothes made men melt and she wanted Ghastly to melt. A black tie then her long black coat that still showed off her long legs. The effect she knew, as she slipped on some gloves was very seductive. She looked like a naughty version of an equestrian rider and the thought made her grin into the mirror.

Of course she had to play this dinner right she knew. She was in love with Ghastly and she was serious, and give her reputation it was going to be an uphill battle to convince him of that. Of course, he had a reputation himself. He'd never stayed with any of his many women, but she was determined to be the first.

She heard his distinctive knock at the door to her apartment and went to meet him. Ghastly just stared at her for the longest time in pleased surprise. He'd forgotten to activate his facade and as he came back to himself and realized he was staring he blushed, his scars glowing.

Tanith looked him over in appreciation. He'd made an effort and she liked that. He was wearing a new coat he must have tailored himself, in a stunning black so deep it had to be magical material. Along with his black scarf and matching fedora it made him seem mysterious, almost otherworldly.

He had on a tie and dress shirt so pure white it seemed to glow, and she thought he looked a lot better in them. Of course he'd look a lot better _out_ of them. But she had to calm herself. She looked down to his gloved hands and noticed the flowers he'd brought, and couldn't stop her girlish squeal of delight.

"Are those for me?" She asked, unable to keep the happiness out of her voice. Real smooth, but he just seemed beyond pleased that she liked them. He nodded, still seemingly to be lost in looking at her and held them forward to her. Tanith realized then she hadn't invited him in. "Where are my manners? Please come in, Ghastly while I get those in water."

She took them and escaped to the kitchen while he murmured a thank you to her, suddenly dropping his eyes to the carpet. _Well of course he did, you idiot. You dressed exactly like him._ She chided herself. Well the sexy female version, but she had honestly expected no effort on his part.

She wondered uneasily for a moment if this sudden shyness was and act and how he got all his women. Yes she desired him, but she loved him as well. Had he just invited her out for another conquest? She shoved the thoughts aside, he had to be thinking the same thing, he'd be a fool not to.

Flowers in a vase she took them back out to her tiny living room and set them on the coffee table. Ghastly had taken off his jacket and was sitting on the sofa, one ankle on top of the opposite knee, a postilion men had to know women found distracting.

He had also chosen all black and the pair looked at one another and laughed, the tension broken. "I apologize but we have to wait a bit before going out. Some bigger than thou muckety-muck got our table and we have and extra wait, I hope you don't mind." He said, shrugging helplessly, and Tanith admired the way his black dress jacket rode his muscular shoulders.

"Not at all." Tanith said brightly, then figured she might as well shed her own coat and gloves. She was happy she'd done it here, since Ghastly's jaw dropping in the restaurant couldn't be good manners. She saw his hands ball into fists as if he wanted to touch her and grinned at him.

Then she sighed. Teasing men was usually a lot of fun, but she couldn't do it to Ghastly. Yes he had plenty of women, but there was still an innocence about him, like he didn't expect women to even look at him. "I can go change if my outfit isn't right. You didn't say how I should dress." She offered nervously and he just looked at her.

"Tanith, are you sure you're up to going out? You look, well, you look tense. I won't be offended if you've changed your mind."

"Actually, I'm trying very hard not to kiss you." She said, then clamped her jaws shut. She so hadn't meant to say that out loud. He looked shocked, then rose and she figured he'd leave her there, but he came over to her, helping her rise off the arm of the chair she was perched on.

His lips were on hers then, hot and sweet, and she thought she'd pass out from the intensity of the feeling. His strong hands were in her hair, scrunching up handfuls as he ever so gently drew her closer.

She put her own arms around his neck and was rewarded with a satisfied grunt of pleasure, then his hands were roaming restlessly, grazing her sides, her legs. Ghastly was taking the kiss deeper, and deeper still, is hands caressing her body in a way that made her shiver when he pulled back suddenly.

"Tanith, I- I only want you to go out with me tonight if you want there to be a lot more nights like this. I don't just want something physical, I want you, all of you. Your heart, your mind, your soul, as well as your body." He said it all in a rush as if he was terrified of rejection, but Tanith laughed in relief and flung her arms happily around his neck, cuddling into his strength.

"I wanted a lot more night like this, Ghastly, I always have. Now, where were we?" She asked, and he took the invitation to pull her flush to him, the heat of his body nearly scorching her skin through her clothes.

He smelled like heaven and as she intensified the kiss Tanith let her fingers roam over his scars, touching them, caressing them. She felt him shiver in delight and then his mobile was ringing and they parted with a laugh.

Ghastly flipped it open listened then rang off without saying a word. "Our table awaits, m'lady. If you would be so good?" He asked, picking up her coat and helping her into it, trailing kisses down her neck and briefly circling her in his arms from behind as he did.

Tanith smiled up at him then happily accepted his arm as he escorted her outside. Hang the dinner, she thought to herself. She already had what she wanted.

* * *

**Wheee! For a pairing I go all spastic over getting right I liked writing this.**


End file.
